If I Were To Go
by wired2damoon
Summary: Sequel to You but you don't have to read it to get the gist of this. This is Daniel's POV after reading a certain piece of literature of Betty's...concerning him... DxB


**If I Were To Go**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 1: If I Were To Go**

**A/N: Okay, this sequel is entirely dedicated to thebatwiggler as she wanted more Daniel from my first story, so here you go! Just to let you know Ireland is nearly two episodes behind the US so with the Gio references things might be slight AU I don't know yet! Just a word of warning!**

**Oh and this is definitely a one-shot, just because I want to be evil…mawahahaha evil laugh**

For you, my Daniel…

_If I were to go_

_If I were to go would you care?_

_If I were to go would you notice I'm not there?_

_What if one day I was just gone,_

_Would you laugh, cry, sing a song?_

_All these things I wonder as I gaze_

_Over at you,_

_If only you felt the same as I do…_

_Because I know if you left I'd care_

_I'd weep and cry when you weren't there_

_But that's just how I feel,_

_Sometimes I'm not sure if my feelings are real,_

_Do they count, are they right?_

_I can never find the answers wish as I might…_

_It's funny this poem is dedicated to you,_

_Yet you'll never read it,_

_If only you knew how I felt_

_That one time you talked to me_

_If only you would realise and really see me,_

_For who I am and not how I look, _

_and not be fazed by the fact my life's a book_

_But that is just all wishful wanting_

_All I'll hear is the taunting_

_For you will never truly see me_

_You'll never want us to be_

_If I were to go, you would never care,_

_So I don't bother anymore to stare,_

_And wonder if there will ever be an us_

_Because I know that in my heart_

_I'll pretend my love is lust_

_Some silly crush I'll say_

_Twenty years from now I pray_

_That I'll have someone special in my life_

_Who's not you and will not cause me strife_

_But in my heart and soul I'll know deep down,_

_That only you makes me smile not frown_

_You are the one I want my life with_

_You are the one I call my gift._

Betty rolled her eyes at her own pathetic attempt of relishing her pain. It was really ridiculous how melodramatic she could be at times. She remembered back when she wrote that poem, all those months ago. It had been a low time, her father was stuck in Mexico, Santos had just died, Hilda was devastated, Justin was broken, Henry had just left for Tucson with his pregnant girlfriend Charlie, and Daniel…well he had given her quite the scare.

She was so mad at him for his usage of those little pills. She felt horrible for what she said to him that night, it played on her mind for weeks after the accident.

"_I'm way past disappointed Daniel_", she muttered at him before storming out of the room.

But those little pills just reminded her of why he was taking them in the first place, his sex addiction. That was bad enough, having to watch him virtually undress every woman that past him with his eyes (and then later in his bed) was utterly unbearable. It just reminded her how she got her job.

"_Bradford Meade only hired you because his son wouldn't be tempted to sleep with you_…" Christina's words would haunt her in her dreams for years to come, but she knew that she only told her for Betty's own good. Still, it felt like a million icy daggers had pierced her heart and bled out all over the floor as Betty finally realised something, she was Ugly Betty.

The Ugly Betty that the infamous "play-boy" Daniel Meade would never go for. Thank goodness for small distractions. Walter, work, Christina. But then when Walter left and Henry came along Betty was sure everything would be alright. But then Henry left and yet again Betty was left with Daniel on her mind. She just hoped another distraction would come along soon.

"Hey Betty!" smirked Gio, walking confidently up to her desk, a large smile on his face.

"O-Oh h-hey Gio…" Betty stuttered as she hurried to tidy up the sheets of paper that had her poetry on it, shoving it into a folder.

"Ready to go to lunch?" Gio asked extending his arm and letting her link hers with his.

"Yeah sure.." she replied deliberately not looking in Daniel's office as she grabbed her coat and walked off towards the elevators, completely oblivious to the fact that one of the sheets of paper fell onto the floor beside her chair…

Daniel Meade was in his office when he heard voices coming from outside. When he looked up he saw Betty and that old sandwich guy Leo or something talking. He couldn't help but register the look the both had on their faces as the talked. Happiness.

It made Daniel feel extremely jealous all of a sudden. So much so that he was quite startled. What the hell was the matter with him?

It was just Betty and the sandwich guy. Nothing big.

He felt a weird twinge in the pit of his stomach as he saw her link arms with him and walk away. He noticed that a sheet of paper had fallen off her desk.

As if for an excuse Daniel stood up and decided that it would be the honourable thing to do to go out and put the paper back on the desk…and maybe catch a glimpse of the happy couple leaving?

Yeah…that was a good idea.

He tipped-toed out of his office, his eyes darting around nervously as if Betty was going to appear out of nowhere and tackle him, although something in his heart was telling him he wouldn't have any problem with that…

He safely made it over to her desk just in time to see her round the corner, chatting adamantly to the Latino guy.

"And to think we just got rid of Henry…" Daniel muttered to himself, again his eyes widening at his behaviour.

He really didn't know what was going on with him lately. Since the accident he'd been seeing Betty in an entire new light…a light he was a tad uncomfortable with, like he and Betty hugging, kissing, having sex in his bed all night long…

Shaking his head vigorously and tying to rid himself of such thoughts he bent down and picked up the piece paper.

Turning it over he instantly realised that it was hand-written, by Betty.

His eyes scanned over the first line. '_For you, my Daniel…'_

Daniel's eyes widened as he continued reading. It was a poem, a poem about him. It seemed Betty had feelings for him, strong ones, unless there was another Daniel in her life…was there?

No…of course not! He hoped…

When he finished he heaved a great sigh and sat down in Betty's chair, his shoulders slumped.

So what would he do now?

Before he could even ponder it, he heard a voice, a wonderfully delicate voice drift down the hall towards him.

"I'll be just a minute Gio…I forgot my cell phone…" Betty called as she walked hurriedly back to her desk.

Daniel jumped. He quickly shoved the page back into the folder, leaped up from the chair, raced back into his office and practically dived onto the desk just a split second before Betty had view of her desk.

A few split seconds past and Betty arrived at her desk, searched for her cell phone and turned to leave before something caught her eye.

Her folder was in a different place to where she left it moments ago. That was odd. Very odd.

She glanced up into Daniel's office and saw him sitting behind his desk, his eyes glued to profile photos, obviously distracted by the models, typical.

Just as she was about to look away, Daniel looked up and their eyes locked for a few seconds, both unable to break it.

Slowly, Daniel raised his hand and gave her a wave and a small smile. Betty returned the gesture and walked away from her desk calling, "have a nice lunch Daniel…"

Daniel watched her go for the second time that day.

"Yeah you too Betty…you too…" he muttered before burying his face in his hands tiredly. Sometimes, just sometimes, life was just too unfair…


End file.
